LOKI NO!
by Doctor Dark
Summary: Never let it be said that Loki doesn't have a type. Powerful, beautiful, stong, and with four legs. Loki / Buckbeak


The forest was old and forbidden, and Loki didn't need to wonder why. The height of the trees and the thick canopy above cast a surreal light on the place. Understandable was the fear and dangerous mystery of the low fog and the unknown of the darkness. The distant howls and whimpers of broken beasts stilled the air, and one was suddenly very aware of the senses, making even the snap of the smallest twig beneath leather boots strike panic into the eyes of the weak.  
Loki could feel the magic in the trees' branches, and in the whispers of the wind, but as he ventured further, his heightened senses made him able to distinguish between what wasn't a breeze, but a breath.

He turned quickly on the spot and gasped as he saw a creature standing directly behind him. The creature was hidden by shadows and the only thing he heard was a low but angry sounding chirp.  
He took a step backwards defensively but as soon as his leather boot came into contact with a twig, the creature reared up and squawked at him, causing him to fall backwards onto the ground in surprise as the creature moved towards him and into the light.

Dead people moved more than Loki did at that moment. He was frozen to his very uncomfortable spot among the damp leaves of the forest floor.  
Standing across from him was a beautiful creature. Stood on four taloned legs and fully feathered was a hippogriff. Loki had read about those.  
His features were somewhat like a Hawk's, somewhat like an Eagle's, and had the back legs of a horse. He was much bigger than Loki, especially with him being sprawled out discomposedly on the floor.  
Loki stood up slowly and calmly, hands out in a placating manner. The Hippogriff made a few hostile noises, but made no real advance forward.  
Once safely back on two feet, Loki stepped back bent himself into a low bow, keeping eye contact with the creature.  
The hippogriff seemed to narrow his eyes for a split second, as if he were trying to judge Loki or assess him before extending his front leg and bowing back, gracefully as ever. As his head came up, he puffed out his chest proudly and stood tall as he waited for Loki to make his next move.

Loki stood up straight and grinned, keeping a hand outstretched as he did. A Hippogriff was a very proud creature, and a very powerful one.  
As Loki walked ever so slowly forward, he kept his arm outstretched. Once his hand was close enough, Loki reached forward, stroking the long feathers on his neck. Loki's face was almost level with a golden beak, and dark brown eyes the size of snooker balls. Through the eyes, Loki saw his reflection staring right back at him.  
He gulped in awe as he took in this stunning creature, marvelling at his grace and beauty. The creature shut his eyes and leaned into Loki's touch, making a weird purring/chirping sort of sound, to which Loki nearly laughed in amazement.

Feeling braver, Loki's hand ventured down the creatures back and over his wings.  
He pulled his hand back sharply as the hippogriff chirped a warning at him and he smiled.  
'Okay, looks like his wings are a no go area...' Loki thought as he gently lifted his hand to stroke the side of the creature's beak.

"What is your name dear? Where is your family?" Loki asked softly.  
The Hippogriff let out a pained squawk and Loki seemed to know what he meant. Loki leant his head on the large feathery neck and petted him softly. "I know, I know," the god repeated soothingly. At this, the great creature hung his head in what appeared to be deep sadness and feeling of loss. Loki let go then, and moved to lift the feathery head back up to face him, cupping it in both hands. "It'll be okay." Loki said, as he leant forward to press his lips against the top of the creature's beak and kiss him softly.

The hippogriff chirped softly then shut his eyes and sighed as Loki's hands began to stroke the side of his beak. The creature leaned into his touch, seemingly relishing it which made Loki feel special, loved even by him.

He conjured up a dead ferret into his hands and held it out towards the creature, then jerking back a hand in surprise as he almost pecked his hand clean off.

Loki conjured anther one, and used his magic to send it flying high up into the air.  
The creature cocked his head and chirped for a brief second before leaping into the air to get it.

Loki grinned and jumped up too, his figure morphing mid-flight. By the time he was above the trees, he was a beautiful, feathered being.  
He opened his wings wide and felt the wind run through his feathers as he beat his wings up and down, feathers rippling as he glided. A little way off he saw Buckbeak in the air, having already caught the ferret.  
Buckbeak took no time in joining his companion, realising it was still Loki. Loki watched as the Hippogriff tore the creature in half and threw it up into the air and letting it slide right down his gullet; similar to how one might eat popcorn. The other half he still held in his beak, nudging it towards Loki.  
Loki cocked his head in surprise then chirped his thanks and took the rest of the dead creature.

After devouring it, Loki moved towards Buckbeak with his head slightly bowed as he looked up at him. Buckbeak stretched his neck forward to meet Loki's face as they came close to each other.  
Cautiously, Loki moved his head forward and nuzzled it against Buckbeak's neck.  
Buckbeak leant into the touch and closed his eyes as he moved his head around Loki's to nuzzle into his neck.  
Loki moved forwards so their chests and necks were flush against each other, and each neck wrapped around the other. Loki nestled his neck into buckbeak's plumage and felt the warmth beneath.  
Buckbeak made a low purring sound then started to preen Loki's feathers on his neck, slowly coming back up towards his head again.

When they returned to the ground, they continued to preen one another, both enticing delicious moans from the other's beak.  
It was Loki who decided to make the nexy move, tackling the large bird to the floor, and rolling on top of him.

After much rolling in the dirt, Loki walked away with a swagger in his step and a fertilised egg in his womb.

* * *

**This is our first fic, so any reviews would be ****_adored_****.**

**-Doctor Dark**


End file.
